Tootie
Tootie is a young girl featured in the animated series The Fairly OddParents. She lives in Dimmsdale with her older sister Vicky. Vicky constantly bullies Tootie, just as she bullies the kids she babysits and their parents. Ironically, to her inability to keep secrets, she does not seem to have her own fairy godparents. .]] She maintains an unrequited love for the show's protagonist Timmy Turner. It is so huge a crush that she has a "Timmy Love Shrine" up in her bedroom (not unlike Helga Pataki's shrine in Hey Arnold!), and she always carries something in the likeness of Timmy wherever she goes. Timmy, very shallow and almost never willing to look at the relationship from Tootie's point of view, does not return her affections due in part to her thick glasses and strange attire (and the fact that her older sister is Vicky). Out of Timmy's various love interests, Tootie is the most sympathetic due to the fact that she is the only one of them who truly loves him. She is also a likely candidate of being the mother of Timmy's kids shown at the end of Channel Chasers (the only thing to dissuade this is Butch Hartman's claim that Timmy could've ended up with his own unrequited crush, Trixie Tang, although the fact that Timmy's daughter has Tootie's style of glasses, coupled with Timmy not living in a mansion in the future, is suspicious). Timmy does sometimes feels guilty about the way he shuns and avoids Tootie, however; for example, in "Birthday Wish", he feel so guilty about using the invitation for her birthday to go to a kid's restaurant with his friends while not coming to her birthday that he lends her his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, for the remainder of her birthday (Although she nearly exposes them to the world due to her ignorance of Da Rules, but fortunately they return to Timmy before anything happens). He also saves her from Francis, the school bully in "Kung Timmy", when she was the only person who believed in him. He also shows that he even cares about her a little when he rejects the advances of the popular and snobbish Trixie Tang in "Love Struck" in order to ask her to be his valentine after seeing how sad she is. He also attends her ballet recital in "Oh, Brother!" Tootie was first seen in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short, "The Fairy Flu!", when she invited Timmy to her birthday party. Out of all the Fairly OddParents characters who first appeared on Oh Yeah!, Tootie had the most change in physical appearance. In "The Fairy Flu!", Tootie was depicted with smaller pigtails, pink glasses, a light blue shirt, and pink pants. Additionally, her voice was different as well - in the original short, she was voiced by Amber Wood. In the regular series, Tootie is, like Vicky, voiced by Grey DeLisle. In Channel Chasers, she went undercover as Deep Toot (a possible parody of Deep Throat) to warn Timmy's parents of Vicky's evilness, although they subsequently forgot all memory of this following Timmy's wish. She has also been known as Princess Tootie, and several mean names by Vicky. Ironically, in comic stories featured in Nickelodeon Magazine's quarterly specials, Vicky is willing to stick up for Tootie. In the story "Pack of Lies", in which Timmy lies to Tootie in order to get out of a festival she claims to be hosting, Vicky is willing to exact revenge on him simply because he has lied to Tootie. In the German version of the show, Tootie is named Trudy. in Grow Up, Timmy Turner!]] Despite her genuine devotion to Timmy, Tootie was inexplicably absent from the three-part special "Wishology", and thus she was unable to object to Timmy and Trixie's (temporary) hook-up. Regardless of that, though, the live-action telefilm, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! that Tootie will grow up to become a beautiful and mature woman who loves animals and works in a career field involving nature, which puts her at odds with the main villain of the film, Hugh J. Magnate, who is digging for oil in Dimmsdale. When the now-23-year-old Timmy sees Tootie as the mature woman she has become, he finds himself falling in love with her, but realizes it comes at the risk of losing Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. External links * Fairly OddParents Wiki: Tootie de:Tootie Category:The Fairly OddParents characters